<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AMOR AO ARACÊ by jejeprimao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632613">AMOR AO ARACÊ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejeprimao/pseuds/jejeprimao'>jejeprimao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejeprimao/pseuds/jejeprimao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dois tritões melhores amigos decidem ficar juntos para sempre e nunca se separarem.</p><p>A  amizade floresce e dá lugar para outros sentimentos.</p><p>Mas é proibido, e eles não podem ficar juntos.</p><p>O que podem fazer se os oceanos são contra seu relacionamento?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo - A Feiticeira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas iniciais: Gente que loucura foi escrever essa Fic do plot #215. Foi bem difícil já que a temática e tudo foi tão novo para mim, mas amei desenvolver essa história. Ao doador agradeço a sua criatividade, eu fiz pequenas mudanças para o melhor desenvolvimento da história, mas a maioria das suas sugestões e essência está ai.</p><p>Optei por fazer uma One Shot longa, até mesmo por que nem sei como separaria essa história em capítulos.</p><p>Quis incluir algo que remete a minha infância. A influência do folclore brasileiro que tanto fez parte das minhas boas memórias, e um folclore que grande parte do Brasil nem sabe que existe. Espero que depois de ler vocês se interessem e pesquisem muito sobre o que eu falo aqui.</p><p>Eu fiz um painel no Pinterest com todas as minhas inspirações para a Fic e espero que te ajudem a ver melhor tudo o que escrevi: <a href="https://pin.it/1iRXzkF">"Board Amor ao Aracê</a></p><p>Além disso, foi a minha primeira fic com meu ship favorito, e escrever eles dois foi um prazer enorme. E com esse Fic Fest aprendi muito sobre minha escrita e métodos, o que me faz ainda mais feliz e mais empolgada em escrever cada vez mais.</p><p>Não sou conhecida no ficdom, mas espero que gostem da história. e por favor deixem comentários para eu saber o que acharam.</p><p>Quero agradecer a minha Beta Carol, por ouvir meus surtos. E a equipe do Exolipse que incansavelmente tirava nossas dúvidas e promoveu tudo isso.</p><p>Agora sem mais delongas e vamos pra história!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PRÓLOGO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Feiticeira</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo estava atrás das pedras ouvindo a conversa de seu pai, quando ouviu o mesmo falando sobre a feiticeira mais poderosa de todos os mares. Seu pai não podia imaginar que ele estava ouvindo a sua conversa, o menino sempre foi impressionado pelas magias que os sete mares possuíam. Com a valiosa informação saiu nadando o mais rápido que podia até seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tinha 11 anos, com cabelos vermelhos e uma pele bronzeada que reluzia igual ao sol. Sua cauda e barbatanas tinham tons mesclados de roxos e violetas, tons estes que somente descendentes da realeza possuíam. O menino era o tritão herdeiro do trono. Trono este que hoje era comandado por seu pai e que comandava todos os oceanos. O seu melhor amigo era filho de um dos soldados da guarda real, sendo assim possível a sua proximidade a alguém da família real como Kyungsoo. Haviam praticamente crescido juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tinha 13 anos, com cabelos loiros e barbatanas de tons madrepérola e dourado. Sua pele muito clara era perfeita para suas escamas. Este estava sentado em uma pedra afastada do castelo real, um lugar que sempre encontrava seu melhor amigo, e o estava esperando já que haviam marcado de se encontrar naquela manhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo ao avistar seu amigo abriu um sorriso, e sem pestanejar chegou de supetão e agarrou os pulsos do mesmo “Eu ouvi meu pai falando sobre uma feiticeira muito poderosa. Ela mora perto daquele grande Recife que os humanos chamam de Fernando de Noronha. Vamos até lá!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais velho franziu o cenho. Seu amigo sempre foi maravilhado pela magia oceânica que corria no sangue de todo tritão e sereia, mas que poucos haviam presenciado vividamente “Soo, feiticeira?! E o que faremos lá?” O mais novo sorriu, ele já tinha um plano “O que sempre conversamos, vamos pedir uma forma de sempre nos encontrarmos aonde quer que estejamos, em qualquer hora. Seremos amigos para sempre!” O loiro gargalhou com a empolgação do mais novo, também sentia que tinha encontrado o melhor amigo para toda sua vida. Soltou-se da pegada em seu pulso e entrelaçou os dedos ao do mais novo “Então vamos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algumas horas chegaram a Fernando de Noronha, e a água ficava mais fria a cada metro que se aproximavam da caverna. A sua entrada tinha o formato perfeito de um triângulo e era feita de uma pedra granito lisa. O que estes meninos não sabiam é que eu já os esperava, e a minha caverna não se apresenta a qualquer um. Os jovens tritões se entreolharam e nadaram em direção a escura entrada triangular e no segundo que passaram seus alicerces a água fria se esquentou e a caverna que era escura se ascendeu e se transformou num lindo conjunto de corais, com as cores mais vívidas que já haviam visto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os corais haviam crescido de forma perfeita para acomodar a sereia que se encontrava no meio. A Feiticeira, eu, quem lhes contará essa história. Os tritões a minha frente me olhavam de cima abaixo, observando como as cores das minhas escamas mudavam constantemente, e pelos meus cabelos pretos encaracolados que iam até a ponta da minha cauda. O Loiro me encarou por alguns segundos ao ver que meus olhos eram de um tom de azul escuro e brilhava igual às estrelas no céu escuro. Dei uma risadinha “Podem se aproximar, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun.” Os meninos apertaram a mão um do outro e nadaram devagar em minha direção. Um mistura de apreensão e empolgação era palpável no mais novo, enquanto o mais velho ainda me olhava profundamente incrédulo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentei lhes dar mais um sorriso para acalmar seus corações, e fui bem sucedida. Os dois sorriram e entenderam o que fazer quando com um gesto de minha mão dei a entender que deveriam dizer a razão de estarem ali. Quem falou de forma afobada foi o mais novo “Olha… moça… esse aqui é o meu melhor amigo e a gente não quer se separar nunca, nem quando a gente ficar velho. Você ajuda a gente? Queria algo que ajudasse a gente se achar em qualquer lugar, em qualquer hora, sabe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virei-me para o loiro esperando que ele dissesse o que queria e se consentia com o pedido do ruivo. Baekhyun entendeu rapidamente “Sim, a gente queria algo assim. Mas minha mãe me falou que toda magia tem um preço, né?” Então puxou de uma pequena bolsa que estava amarrada em seu quadril duas pérolas pretas perfeitas e do tamanho de dois caracóis pequenos. “Essas pérolas eram da minha mãe, ela me deu antes de morrer.” Kyungsoo olhava em admiração ao amigo, não podia acreditar que ele daria as pérolas de sua mãe à feiticeira somente para satisfazer um pedido seu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, este não é o preço, Baekhyun, mesmo que suas pérolas sejam lindas. O preço é ‘sempre dizer a verdade.’”. Os dois ficaram confusos e se entreolharam. O mais novo deu de ombros e se viraram novamente para mim, antes que pudessem perguntar disse “No futuro vocês dois estarão em situações muito difíceis, e vocês dois devem dizer a verdade. Se um de vocês ou os dois quebrarem a promessa, coisas graves acontecerão.” Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, se virou para Kyungsoo e apertou a mão do mais novo “E então? Eu nunca minto, mesmo.” O ruivo chacoalhou a cabeça abrindo um sorriso “OK, esse preço é fácil pagar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhei fundo nos olhos dos dois e peguei as pérolas da mão de Baekhyun “Já lhe devolverei.” Coloquei uma pérola em cada uma de minhas mãos e entrelacei como os dedos de cada uma deles, formando um triângulo. Em alguns segundos meus olhos brilharam mais forte e as águas se agitaram. Os dois tritões sentiram algo dentro de si se aquecer. Ao soltar as mãos deles as pérolas agora estavam presas a um cordão de metal de reluzente. “Quando vocês pedirem, a pérola os guiará um ao outro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilhavam olhando para sua pérola, que agora tinha um tom reluzente dourado, enquanto a de Baekhyun reluzia um tom violeta. A empolgação do ruivo era o suficiente para fazer o loiro sorrir. Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo “Obrigado!” Com um aceno leve e com um sorriso os indiquei a porta e eles saíram. No momento em que passaram novamente pelos alicerces da entrada a caverna desapareceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram confusos, mas logo se distraíram com suas pérolas que agora estavam em volta de seus pescoços. O mais novo já nadava para voltar ao castelo real e gritou “Baek, vamos! Agora você é meu melhor amigo para sempre! Não vai mais se livrar de mim!” e nadou rápido à frente. Baekhyun gargalhou, mas disse baixinho para si mesmo “Nem precisava de mágica pra isso.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo Único - Amor ao Aracê</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AMOR AO ARACÊ</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4 anos depois</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nossos lindos tritões agora já estão crescidos, e além de sua beleza terem se desenvolvido, sentimentos também começaram a desenvolver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neste dia Baekhyun observava Kyungsoo de longe. Fazia algum tempo que havia percebido que começara a reparar na beleza de Kyungsoo, e que além de ser lindo, era envergonhado e sempre abria um sorriso inocente quando era elogiado. E toda vez que este sorriso se abria seu coração ficava mais quentinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A primeira vez que Baekhyun notou que gostava de Kyungsoo se apavorou. Era proibido. Em todos os oceanos não era possível que dois tritões ficassem juntos. A maioria era exilada e sentenciada a viverem sozinhos em cantos remotos dos mares. Então o loiro prometeu a si mesmo não deixar ninguém descobrir, ele protegeria seu amigo a qualquer custo. Ele era o único culpado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoje era um dia de festa. Kyungsoo estava fazendo 15 anos. O salão estava todo enfeitado com algas bioluminescentes e tritões dos sete oceanos estavam presentes. Sereias lindas rodeavam o aniversariante, o que o deixava um pouco atribulado, ele não estava acostumado com toda a atenção do sexo oposto. Os convidados não paravam de se direcionar a ele para que pudessem trocar algumas palavras. Em alguns momentos deixava seus olhar escapar e escanear o salão a procura de seu melhor amigo, mas já fazia algum tempo que não o via.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A noite foi longa, o tritão adolescente dono de escamas violetas nunca gostou muito de festas e dançar com outras sereias o havia deixado exausto. E estava sentindo muito a falta de seu amigo que havia sumido e não o via a algumas horas. Agora que a festa havia terminado e todos haviam se retirado podia procurá-lo. Pegou sua pérola, a apertou e em seus olhos apareceu a imagem de um Baekhyun deitado entre recifes. A pérola em seu pescoço começou a se mexer e puxar o pescoço do tritão para guiá-lo até o local onde estava seu amigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegar ao recife, viu o tritão loiro deitado olando para o céu vendo as estrelas contorcidas pela refração da água, admirando como as estrelas pareciam dançar. Baekhyun não notou que estava sendo observado e Kyungsoo nadou bem devagar e pulou em cima de seu amigo. Quase que instintivamente o tritão mais velho abraçou o mais novo, que em um reflexo sincero o abraçou de volta, e o segurou perto de seu corpo. Pulando em cima do mais novo, reclamou “Onde você estava? Me abandonou naquela festa chata. Porque…” Kyungsoo interrompeu a fala ao notar que seu amigo havia ficado corado e o abraçava mais forte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> O ruivo sentiu seu coração acelerar com o toque e a forma como o loiro o olhava e sem pensar abriu as mãos e as esparramou no peito de Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O tritão de escamas dourada subiu uma de suas mãos e acariciou vagarosamente o rosto de Kyungsoo e sussurrou “Se você quiser eu paro, é só dizer.” Em resposta o mais novo somente fechou os olhos para sentir e apreciar o toque em sua pele, e quando finalmente ganhou coragem retribuiu “Não para.” Todo o corpo de Baekhyun queimava, nunca haviam se tocado de forma tão íntima como agora, e parecia que uma tempestade dentro de si que estava adormecida começava a se agitar. O ruivo sentia o corpo do amigo debaixo do seu tremer a cada toque de suas caudas uma contra a outra. Mas a realidade e razão assolou os pensamentos de Baekhyun e ele confessou “Soo, é proibido.” O ruivo olhou nos olhos do amigo e pela primeira vez disse algo que vinha puramente de seu coração “Não me importo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era somente isso que Baekhyun precisava para se desprender de todas as suas amarras e ganhar a última gota de coragem que lhe faltava. Passou um dedo sobre aqueles lábios vermelhos, macios e carnudinhos, e bem devagar se aproximou. Beijou Kyungsoo. Um primeiro beijo bem lento para se conhecerem melhor, se isso ainda era possível depois de tantos anos de amizade. Kyungsoo formigava por dentro e se eletrificou a cada toque do amigo. E por vários minutos ficaram ali apreciando a presença um do outro, trocando carícias e desejando que esta noite nunca terminasse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nos últimos meses nossos meninos vêm se encontrando escondidos. Sabem que o que estão fazendo é proibido. Uma proibição que ninguém pode explicar onde e quando surgiu, mas que seguem a risca. Porém sempre houveram casais desgarrados que desafiavam as regras. Mas o pai de Kyungsoo sabia que algo estava errado, já que seu filho sumia por horas e não podia ser encontrado em lugar algum. Desconfiado solicitou ao pai de Baekhyun, um dos guardas reais, que seguisse seu filho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O pai de Baekhyun não esperava descobrir daquela forma, que seu filho e o príncipe estavam juntos. Mas sabia que deveria reportar tudo ao rei, para ele sempre seria o correto a fazer. O Rei ficou horrorizado com as notícias, mas tinha uma solução. Há muitos anos ele pediu a um feiticeiro uma poção que transformaria um tritão em humano. Na época precisara salvar seu irmão que havia sido descoberto na mesma situação, mas não foi necessário já que o tritão parceiro de seu irmão um dia foi embora e nunca mais voltou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Rei sabia que precisaria exilar o filho do seu guarda, pois não faria o mesmo com um príncipe, sangue do seu sangue real. Mas também não queria exilar e tirar a chance de sobrevivência do melhor amigo de seu filho, pois os tritões exilados não sobreviviam por muito tempo, já que a magia dos sereianos enfraquecia quando afastados e isolados de sua espécie. Agora em uma conversa com o pai de Baekhyun explicou seu plano. Convenceu o guarda que seria melhor para seus filhos, e que pelo menos desta forma o tritão mais velho não morreria em exílio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se assustaram ao ser chamado à sala do rei, uma sala reservada para pequenas reuniões. Lá dentro estava o Rei e o guarda real, pai do tritão loiro. O rei não esperou e falou assim que as portas se fecharam: “Eu não acredito que vocês infringiram a lei e...estão juntos.” O outro pai sequer olhava para eles, olhava para o rei e não se mexia. O príncipe estava congelado no lugar, mudo, não sabia o que dizer nessa situação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas o tritão de escamas douradas se aventurou, não ia esconder o que sentia, já haviam sido descobertos, e as regras sempre podem mudar: “Alteza, sei que é contra a lei, mas não entendo porque isso é proibido. Não pode nos ajudar?” O Rei estava enfurecido: “Ajudar? Eu vou ajudar. Você está exilado a partir de hoje.” Baekhyun ficou assustado quando seu pai rapidamente nadou até ele e o segurou: “Exilado?! Porque eu amo seu filho?! Pai, você concorda com isso?!” O pai do tritão mais velho fechou o rosto e somente pedia que o filho ficasse em silêncio, mas o rapaz se agitava contra as mãos de seu pai. Seu pai então o acorrentou, o loiro o olhava incrédulo e então se virou para o tritão ruivo: “Soo, você não vai falar nada?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ainda estava estático, não consegui olhar para ninguém e só olhava para o chão. Estava confuso, e tudo dentro de sua cabeça estava desordenado e não sabia o que era o certo a fazer nesse momento, então decidiu ficar em silêncio. E durante a sua quietude o tritão de escamas douradas foi arrastado para fora da sala do rei. Baekhyun ao ver que seu melhor amigo não o defenderia ficou instantaneamente em silêncio e não mais resistiu. Seu coração quebrado doía e não havia palavras que curaria sua dor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O rei nadou até Kyungsoo e disse: “Você não falará com ninguém sobre isso.” O príncipe olhou para o pai: “Por favor, não o machuque” O pai se afastou bufando: “Nós não matamos sereianos, não se preocupe. Mas você nunca mais vai vê-lo.” O coração do mais novo se afundou e uma voz ressoou em sua cabeça “Dizer a verdade.” e então percebeu que era tarde demais. Nadou rápido até a porta, mas na parte de fora havia quatro guardas impedindo que  este saísse. E então percebeu que seu pai o manteria preso até que Baekhyun tivesse ido embora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As lágrimas começaram a rolar ao notar que não dizer nada também era algo ruim, e o único preço que deveria ter pagado e não o fez. Voltou ao seu pai: “O que você vai fazer com ele? Pra onde ele vai?” Seu pai o olhava com desprezo: “Ele vai virar humano, e não me importa para onde ele vai.” Kyungsoo cambaleou para trás e caiu. Havia perdido seu melhor amigo e amor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O pai de Baekhyun estava com uma tristeza estampada no rosto ao soltar as correntes do filho. Haviam nadado para bem perto da costa. Baekhyun tinha ficado em silêncio por todo o caminho. Tudo dentro dele doía, pois para ele Kyungsoo não correspondia seu amor. “Filho, você precisa ir  para o mundo dos humanos.” O loiro arregalou os olhos e olhou confuso para o pai. Como seria possível, se os sreainos somente conseguiam manter a transformação por somente três meses, depois precisavam voltar por um longo período de tempo até poderem andar de novo. E ele nunca tinha visitado o mundo humano: “Mas pai, como? Eu vou ter que voltar…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então seu pai puxou um frasco que estava preso em seu coldre para sua espada: “Com isso você vai virar humano para sempre.” Baekhyun estava assustado e seu pai percebeu: “Eu sei meu filho, mas se ficar e for exilado você logo morrerá. Você sabe que perdemos nossa magia quando nos afastamos da nossa espécie. Pelo menos assim você viverá e terá outra chance.” O loiro pegou o frasco em sua mão e olhava para a pérola pendurada em seu pescoço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fechou os olhos e apertou a pérola com umas das mãos livres. E em um único gole tomou a poção. A sua cauda começou a queimar desde a ponta e começou a subir. Rapidamente seus pulmões queimavam e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Baekhyun berrava com a dor, e em alguns minutos sua cauda deu lugar a um par de pernas e seus cabelos loiros agora eram pretos escuros. Quando abriu os olhos sentiu uma queimação e aperto no peito e debateu até a superfície e pela primeira vez inspirou puro ar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seu pai subiu junto com ele e o abraçou: “Ali naquela pedra deixei umas roupas para você. Agora vai meu filho e se esqueça de todos nós.” O agora moreno abraçou seu pai em retorno e tentou deixar ali naquele abraço todos os sentimentos e memórias que tinha deste mundo. O pai mergulhou para longe, Baekhyun foi até as pedras e vestiu a calça e camisa pretas ali deixadas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao pegar na pérola pensou em tirá-la e atirá-la para longe. Mas algo o impediu e vestiu novamente o colar. Tentou ficar em pé em suas novas pernas, e não teve muitas dificuldades. O moreno se virou para o mar e chorou. Prometeu que seria  última vez que choraria e que a partir de hoje nunca mais retornaria ao mar. Este já havia tomado tudo o que amava, e em retribuição não mais amaria os oceanos e seus habitantes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após tomar a poção, nosso Baekhyun vagou por um tempo pelo Nordeste. Viajava muito entre as cidades, mas nunca achou um lugar para ficar. O seu primeiro ano como humano foi muito difícil, fazia bicos para sobreviver e nem sempre tinha algo para comer. Além disso, seu coração se inundou de rancor e dor. Em uma noite de desespero pegou a pérola e tentou ver Kyungsoo, mas nada apareceu em sua visão. Então a guardou e não a usou mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A poção é algo muito cruel, e algo que eu nunca faria a pedido de ninguém, muito menos para uma situação como esta. Mas a magia também pode ser utilizada por seres não muito bem intencionados. Em suas andanças, o moreno ouviu falar de uma cidade no Amazonas chamada Parintins, onde soube que sempre era celebrado o folclore indígena, um folclore sempre muito envolto de magia. Então pensou que lá poderia se encaixar e finalmente encontrar um lugar para criar suas raízes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao chegar à cidade tentou achar emprego e local para ficar. Mas não foi fácil, ninguém confiava em forasteiros  e estava quase desistindo, até que um dia em suas caminhadas pela cidade a procura de emprego viu um ateliê de peças artesanais. Um triângulo todo enfeitado com fios coloridos lhe chamou a atenção. Entrou na loja e uma linda índia mais velha de cabelos pretos lisos até o joelho estava sentada trabalhando em um colar de semente de urucum. Os olhos ela brilhavam e faziam o rapaz se lembrar das estrelas no céu noturno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bem vindo! Como posso ajudar?” Baekhyun encabulado coçou a cabeça: “Eu nem sei por que entrei... mas na verdade eu estou procurando um emprego. Não sei se poderia ajudar em algo ou se poderia me indicar alguma coisa. Posso fazer o que quiser, aprendo bem rápido.” A índia sorriu e andou até ele. O moreno sentiu-se mais calmo, algo naquela mulher o fazia se sentir em casa, e não sabia por quê. “Você é novo por aqui. Mas acho que é nosso dia de sorte. Estou precisando de alguém para cuidar da loja. Posso confiar em você… qual o seu nome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele arregalou os olhos, não acreditava que estava prestes a conseguir um emprego, assim tão repentinamente e tão fácil: “B-Baekhyun... você está falando sério?” A índia gargalhou ao ver a cara assustada do menino: “Baekhyun... diferente... gostei. O meu nome é Uyara. Sim, estou falando sério. Então você aceita?” O moreno se moveu rápido e pegou a mão da índia com carinho: “Sim, sim. Muito obrigado. Não acredito! Muito obrigado mesmo!” A índia abriu mais um sorriso acolhedor, mas logo franziu a testa ao reparar o estado das roupas e bolsa do menino, todas desgastadas, e também notou que o rapaz parecia muito cansado: “Você não tem lugar pra ficar, né?” Ele baixou os olhos com vergonha do quão aparente era que estava desesperado e desamparado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela o puxou pela mão para trás da loja que dava para um pátio aberto e no outro extremo do pátio havia uma casa bem tradicional com as paredes externas pintadas em um vermelho pau-brasil. Ao entrarem na casa simples ela o levou a um quarto: “Pois então este quarto é seu. Você fica aqui o tempo que precisar.” Baekhyun não podia acreditar. Olhava incrédulo para a cama de solteiro, para o gaveteiro e para o teto. Não precisaria mais dormir na rua. Impulsivamente abraçou a índia: “Obrigado! Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante.” Ela se afastou e afagou o rosto dele com um carinho materno: “Não se preocupe. Agora vai tomar um banho e comer algo. Tem pato no tucupi e arroz na cozinha. Amanhã você começa. Hoje você descansa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno sorria quando ela saiu do quarto. Sentou-se na cama e uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho. Ele não desperdiçaria essa oportunidade, pois poderia finalmente começar sua vida nova e se desprender do passado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4 anos depois da transformação</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normalmente Kyungsoo nadava até o mar aberto para ficar sozinho e olhar as estrelas. Desde a separação o arrependimento o corroía por dentro. Ele havia mudado muito, mas não era mais o rapaz tímido e risonho, a sua dor e autodesprezo o havia tornado em alguém sério, quieto e desinteressado. Passava a maior parte do seu dia trancado em seu quarto lendo todos os tipos de manuscritos. Durante anos tentava achar uma forma de reverter o que havia feito. Havia nadado muitas vezes ao local onde me encontraram da primeira vez, mas a minha morada não se apresenta aos tritões de má intenção. Não era o momento, e Kyungsoo ainda tinha um coração pesado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após seu aniversário de 19 anos ele foi até seu pai com um pedido: “Querido rei, venho aqui lhe fazer um pedido.” O rei o olhava sem qualquer alteração em sua face que parecia de pedra: “Quero visitar o mundo dos humanos antes de iniciar meu treinamento para lhe suceder.” O rei bufou sarcasticamente “Você quer ir atrás dele. Pode ir. Não vai fazer diferença, porque você vai ter que voltar daqui três meses e ele vai ter ficar por lá.” Igualmente a Kyungsoo, o rei também havia mudado e se tornado mais triste e ríspido. A infelicidade do príncipe parecia afetar todo o reino. Ele somente acenou para o ruivo sair da sala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O jovem tritão ressentia seu pai, mas uma fagulha de esperança se acendeu em seu coração. Já tinha tudo planejado e partiria na manhã seguinte. Para ele não era mais sobre tentar reverter o que aconteceu e sim sobre pedir desculpas pessoalmente a Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O seu quarto estava uma bagunça já que com o Festival de Boi-Bumbá de Parintins tiveram que armazenar alguns produtos da loja por ali. A loja era sempre muito movimentada nesta época devido a enorme quantidade de turistas, mas Uyara também ajudava na confecção dos figurinos para o Boi Caprichoso. As penas azuis e brancas ali estocadas, cores tradicionais do boi caprichoso, já haviam sido todas usadas deixando os resquícios por todo o quarto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após organizar e varrer o quarto decidiu arrumar as gavetas com suas roupas. Não notou que pegou um saquinho que estava no fundo de uma gaveta, e ao manuseá-lo a pérola soltou do cordão que agora estava quebrado e rolou pelo chão. Não sabia que um sentimento de desespero o tomaria com a possibilidade de perder a pérola. Mas a pequena bola parou nos pés da índia dona da casa “O que é isso? Uma pérola? É sua?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno veio correndo e disse: “Sim. Era... da minha mãe. Se soltou do colar e acho que não tem mais conserto.” A índia notou a tristeza no rosto do rapaz “Mas isso é fácil. Faça um colar novo. você já é muito bom nisso. É uma pérola muito bonita para ficar guardada. Você deveria usar.” O rapaz pegou a pérola da mão da índia, agradeceu e voltou para o quarto. Olhava para aquela bolinha confuso. Não sentia mais ódio ou raiva, mas uma pontada de dor no seu peito ainda incomodava. E a pérola significava tanta coisa e era tão linda. Foi até a gaveta e pegou uns cordões e algumas sementes de açaí coloridas em tons mais escuros que combinam com a pérola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomou a decisão de voltar a usar a pérola, já que sabia que Kyungsoo nunca viria atrás dele, pelo menos manteria a memória de sua mãe com ele. E então ao vestir a pérola teve a sensação de que mais um pedacinho dele havia voltado ao seu devido lugar o tornando mais completo. E sorriu leve, um sorriso despreocupado e não forçado que há muito tempo não dava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O ruivo havia saído bem cedo do palácio e nadado em direção à cidade humana mais próxima. Tinha esperança de que teria sido para lá que Baekhyun tivesse ido e talvez, se a sorte estivesse do seu lado, teria alguma pista de onde ele estaria. No meio do caminho sentiu sua pérola esquentar, e esta que não reluzia há quatro anos, voltou com seu brilho dourado comum. Kyungsoo olhava para a pérola hipnotizado tentando entender o que aquilo significava. Durante quatro anos tentou desesperadamente ver Baekhyun e saber seu paradeiro, mas nenhum resultado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuidadosamente apertou a pérola a seu peito, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Pela primeira vez em quatro anos viu o rosto do seu melhor amigo, e ele não era mais loiro e tinha agora cabelos pretos. Havia perdido o rosto de menino e agora era um homem belo. A pele mais morena devido ao sol, e notou a pérola agora presa a um colar todo adornado por sementes de cores diferentes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A imagem sumiu e seu coração se encheu de esperança, pelo menos o mais velho estava vivo. Teve medo durante esses anos de que o poder da pérola tivesse parado pela pior razão. Subitamente a pérola se moveu e começou a puxar o mais novo pelo pescoço. Agora não havia mais incertezas, ele o encontraria e pediria desculpas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não imaginava que esta viagem tomaria esse rumo. Surpreendeu-se quando a pérola o guiou para dentro de um afluente de rio. Nadar contra a correnteza dos rios era cansativo e demorado. Mas era algo novo, nadar pelos rios brasileiros era lindo, e o rio Amazonas era incrível. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em um ponto da viagem a pérola o guiou a uma ramificação onde a água rapidamente clareou. Após algumas horas nadando a água já era calma e tão cristalina que  seria fácil vê-lo através da água.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As vitórias régias na superfície eram gigantes e estavam todas floridas, e ele conseguia se esconder se soubesse por onde nadar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto as utilizava de camuflagem viu ao longe um par de pés pendendo dentro da água e pausou. Ainda dentro da água afastou uma das vitórias régias para observar a pessoa agora sentada em um pequeno rústico tablado que parava no meio do calmo rio. Seu coração batia forte. Os fios pretos combinavam com os olhos escuros do rapaz ali sentado e um sorriso se abriu no rosto do tritão dono da cauda de escamas violetas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun havia fugido cedinho da muvuca que logo se iniciaria em Parintins. A última noite de apresentações seria hoje e ele precisava de um pouco de paz antes de toda festança e movimentação começar. Foi até um dos rios próximos a cidade era um lugar pouco visitado, pois era de difícil acesso. A floresta se fechava em uma parte do rio e a água era calma e cristalina; Podia ver todas as plantas e peixes no rio e isso o deixava mais calmo. Era o mais próximo e a forma menos dolorosa de estar perto da água sem reviver tudo que havia se passado em sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentou-se na beira de um tablado muito antigo, agora coberto de musgo devido à ausência de presença humana. Mergulhou seus pés na água e sentia a água fria começar a acalmá-lo. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, respirando o cheiro do verde da floresta viva a sua volta. Mas sentiu ondas de corrente d'água nos seus pés muito mais fortes que o comum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao abrir os olhos viu um tritão ruivo de escamas violetas e rosas surgir da água. A pele dourada era linda como se lembrava, mas o corpo dele agora estava mais desenvolvido e forte. Mas os cabelos ruivos agora pingando em seu rosto eram iguais ao que se lembrava. Os olhos grandes o encaravam e então a boca carnuda murmurou: “Baek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em um segundo a sensação de conforto se tornou em dor, e o moreno se levantou em um pulo. Ele franzia a testa e chacoalhava a cabeça. Enquanto dava uns passos desengonçados para trás o ruivo disse: “Espera, por favor!” Mas o moreno não o ouviu e saiu correndo pelo caminho de volta. Estava descalço e seus pés se cortavam nos galhos e pedras da floresta, mas não doíam tanto quanto o aperto que se fechava em seu coração. Não teria coragem para voltar, pois sabia quem o esperava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pernas era algo novo e estranho, Kyungsoo se acostumou rápido, mas não o suficiente para acompanhar Baekhyun. Além disso, teve que se vestir com a roupa humana que trouxe em uma bolsa, e a floresta fechada não o ajudaram. Pelo menos conseguiu seguir as pegadas deixadas pelo moreno. Após alguns minutos estava na entrada de uma cidade, e não avistava o amigo foragido em lugar algum. O quanto mais andava mais a cidade ficava movimentada. Percebeu que havia uma festa acontecendo, pessoas vestidas de vermelho ou azul enchiam as ruas todas enfeitadas e uma música popular muito melódica ecoava no ar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andou por horas e estava cansado. Sentou-se em um banco numa praça cheia de pessoas que dançavam e riam. Um senhor idoso com traços indígenas se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado: “Oi, você não é daqui, né?!” ao perceber as roupas um pouco formais para aquele dia de festa. O ruivo sorriu desconcertado “É tão óbvio assim?” O senhor deu uns tapinhas nas costas do rapaz e riu “Você está olhando as danças do Boi-Bumbá como se fosse a primeira vez, e está um pouquinho arrumado demais menino.” E deu uns puxões na camisa social branca que o mais novo vestia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passaram algumas horas conversando sobre o folclore brasileiro e a origem do Boi-Bumbá. Aprendeu sobre o Festival e os vários dias de competição entre os dois bois, Garantido na cor vermelha e Caprichoso na cor azul, e que hoje era o último dia de apresentação e que Caprichoso provavelmente ganharia. Na conversa soube que o nome do Senhor era Aymoré e era dono de um restaurante tradicional. A conversa distraiu o tritão que então concluiu que com toda essa movimentação talvez não fosse a melhor hora para procurar Baekhyun. O faria nos próximos dias quando a cidade tivesse se acalmado e as ruas não estivessem abarrotadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aceitou o convite do simpático senhor de passar a noite de festa com ele em seu restaurante. Pelo menos teria refeição e abrigo para estas primeiras horas como humano. Mesmo com toda a bagunça e festa sua mente não parava de pensar naquele primeiro segundo que viu Baekhyun novamente, por um milésimo de segundo se sentiu completo novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun chegou esbaforido em casa e correu para o quarto. Jogou-se num canto no chão e se encolheu. Não sabia se fugia ou ficava. Tentou se acalmar e pensar melhor sobre tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Concluiu que não adiantava fugir, ele havia encontrado um bom lugar para ficar e não deixaria Kyungsoo arruinar isso. E no final o tritão teria que ir embora, pois precisava voltar para o mar, e ele continuaria sendo humano. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo d'água. Inconsciente pegou sua pérola e a olhou. Ela tinha voltado a reluzir o tom violeta igual antigamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fechou os olhos e viu Kyungsoo desengonçado andando pela trilha na floresta. E sorriu sem pensar. O ruivo continuava tão belo quanto antes e agora o vendo como um humano andando torto o deixava feliz. Decidiu que não se esconderia, mas também não iria atrás dele. Repentinamente Uyara entrou na cozinha e observava o moreno “Filho, o que está fazendo?” Baekhyun saiu do transe e piscou várias vezes “Nada, só estava pensando.” Ela deu um sorrisinho e o chamou com um aceno da mão “Então vamos para o barracão. Marlessa precisa que a gente arruma umas coisas na roupa dela de Cunhã-poranga. Caprichoso precisa ganhar hoje.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O rapaz sorriu também. Agradecia por ter encontrado Uyara, sem ela ainda estaria jogado em um canto em uma rua qualquer, ou talvez tivesse se perdido completamente. E o povo tão ligado a suas raízes o acolheram com um dos seus. Com isso conseguiu curar parte das suas feridas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caprichoso havia vencido e a população andava pelas ruas de Parintins cantando o “Canto da Mata II”, uma das músicas do repertório para este ano. Baekhyun adorava ver a felicidade no rosto de todos e andava sem rumo pelas ruas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo estava sentado em uma cadeira na parte externa do restaurante de Aymoré. Como se fosse uma visão viu um lindo moreno com um sorriso aberto passar em frente ao restaurante. O tritão reconheceria aquele sorriso em qualquer lugar. Pediu licença ao senhor de forma apressada e saiu correndo na direção do mais velho. Não chamou o seu nome para não dar chance ao moreno de fugir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando chegou perto pegou a mão de Baekhyun, e este se virou sem entender. Ali estavam, depois de tanto tempo. Kyungsoo não perdeu tempo “Por favor, só me ouve. Podemos conversar?” O mais velho olhava fundo naqueles olhos que há tanto tempo não via. Não conseguiria dizer não, porque sabia que no seu âmago queria ouvir o que o mais novo tinha para dizer. “Tudo bem, vem comigo” e o mais velho seguiu na frente até uma ruazinha lateral e de pouco acesso. Agora estavam longe da multidão, poderiam se ouvir claramente e sem interrupções.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo queria tanto tocar no rosto de Baekhyun que teve que exercer um enorme autocontrole para manter suas mãos coladas ao seu corpo. Como o moreno não falava uma palavra sequer e só o olhava, sabia que teria que iniciar essa conversa. Diálogo que por tanto tempo sonhava e tinha pesadelos sobre. “Baek…” mas o mais velho o interrompeu rispidamente: “Não me chame assim. Você não tem mais esse direito.” O mais novo olhou para baixo e continuou: “Baekhyun, eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu era muito novo, tolo e medroso. Devia ter ficado ao seu lado. Fiquei esses anos todos tentando achar uma forma de consertar tudo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun bufou sarcasticamente: “Consertar? Você vai voltar no tempo? Ou você acha que me transformar em tritão de novo vai consertar tudo?” O mais novo olhou novamente para cima. Os olhos do mais velho brilhavam com a dor de tudo que havia acontecido “Não, mas seria um lugar pra se começar. Mas não achei nada. Nem a feiticeira consegui achar de novo. Mas mesmo assim eu queria te achar e pedir desculpa.” Baekhyun não podia acreditar, para ele o ruivo fazia tudo somente para ele mesmo, de forma egoísta: “Você veio aqui pra me pedir desculpa, só pra você ficar com a consciência limpa.” Kyungsoo ficou mudo, nunca tinha pensando por este lado, mas sabia que no seu coração não era só por isso. Não conseguia falar nada e se sentiu novamente como aquele menino de 15 anos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno abaixou os olhos e com uma tristeza na voz disse: “Você era a pessoa mais importante pra mim e você me abandonou. Se veio aqui só pra pedir desculpa então perdeu a viagem, porque eu não vou te perdoar.” Olhou mais uma vez naqueles olhos grandes que lhe encaravam e começou a se afastar para o lado oposto da multidão que estavam nas ruas principais. Kyungsoo viu o cordão que prendia pérola que Baekhyun ainda usava e se convenceu que isso era um sinal positivo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Correu novamente até o mais velho e agarrou os ombros dele e o pressionou contra a parede: “Eu não vou deixar você ir dessa vez, não assim.” O moreno estava surpreso e somente encarava o rapaz na sua frente. O mais novo começou a dizer: “Você tá usando a pérola. Porque? Você também queria me ver.” Kyungsoo havia mudado e ficado mais corajoso, no passado era sempre Baekhyun que tomava as iniciativas. O moreno se irritou com a afirmação e deu um tapa nos braços do ruivo para removê-los do seu ombro. “Essa pérola é da minha mãe. Não tem nada a ver com você.” Kyungsoo não esperou e disse um pouco mais alto “Mentiroso” e deu um passo em direção ao mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu sonhei todos os dias em te tocar de  novo. Eu precisava saber se você estava vivo. E te dar…” Baekhyun agarrou as calças com o nervosismo ao ouvir as palavras do mais novo. Kyungsoo notou que o moreno havia lhe dado sem querer uma pequena brecha. Então fez algo que há muito tempo tinha vontade fazer. Moveu suas mãos para o rosto do mais velho e selou seus lábios ao dele. De início foi um beijo seco, mas o ruivo mexeu sua língua lambendo os lábios cheinhos embaixo dos seus. Após alguns segundos os lábios se abriram dando espaço às línguas que ansiavam uma pela outra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um beijo ansioso, demorado e profundo que ambos tanto desejavam. Após um minuto Baekhyun se incomodou e empurrou com força o mais novo para longe dele. Sem falar uma palavra andou em passos rápidos para longe de Kyungsoo, que não o seguiu. O mais novo sabia que tinha cruzado uma linha que talvez não devesse. Baekhyun se martirizava, pois não compreendia como podia depois de tudo ter beijado o tritão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo saiu do beco e de volta para a multidão. Andou devagar até chegar novamente no restaurante. Sentou-se na mesma mesa que agora estava vazia. Após alguns minutos sentiu alguém tocando seu ombro e se sentando ao seu lado. “Olá, vi você falando com meu filho Baekhyun.” O ruivo arregalou os olhos com a forma como aquela índia seu lado chamava seu amigo: “Filho?” A índia de olhos estrelados sorriu: “É como se fosse. Mora comigo a três anos e me ajuda muito na loja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O rapaz não tinha palavras, a índia lhe dava uma sensação acolhedora e conhecida “Você deve estar de passagem. Tem lugar para ficar?” Kyungsoo despertou de seus pensamentos e realmente se deu conta que não tinha pensado onde dormiria hoje: “Não. Cheguei hoje.” a índia sorriu novamente e se virou para o querido senhor que havia acolhido o rapaz: “Aymoré, acha um lugar pro rapaz dormir hoje. E serve um tacacá pra ele, por favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O senhorzinho sorriu e confirmou: “Pode deixar, Uyara.” Ela nunca parou de sorrir: “Prontinho, fica aqui hoje. Amanhã de manhã passa na minha loja para conversarmos mais. Agora estou cansada e preciso descansar. Aymore te explica como chegar lá amanhã.” E rapidamente se levantou e deu um tchau com a mão. Kyungsoo só conseguiu berrar: “Obrigado. Passarei sim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aymoré se aproximou com uma cuia de tacacá. “Uyara é uma das artesãs da cidade. Faz os colares mais bonitos. E também é curandeira. Depois que terminar de comer vamos lá pra dentro. Vou te mostrar onde vai dormir.” O ruivo sorriu com a sorte que tivera de encontrar pessoas tão carinhosas. “Obrigado, Aymoré. Amanhã agradecerei Uyara melhor.” Encarou todos os acontecimentos do dia como um sinal de que estava no caminho certo. Falaria novamente com Baekhyun e isso lhe dava esperança o suficiente para ficar pelo menos por mais um dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No dia seguinte Kyungsoo acordou bem cedo e decidiu resolver a questão das suas moedas de ouro. Precisava de dinheiro para sobreviver no mundo humano, e deu sorte de achar um ourives que aceitou suas moedas de ouro em troca de uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Assim poderia compensar as pessoas que lhe estavam sendo tão generosas. E precisava de roupas, o que era o próximo assunto a resolver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após todas suas necessidade mundanas resolvidas se dirigiu a loja conforme instruído por Aymoré. Parou na porta que ainda estava fechada, respirou fundo e deu leves batidas. Em alguns segundos a porta se abriu e Uyara apareceu. “Você veio. Mas antes me diga seu nome.” O rapaz sorriu “Perdão. Não me apresentei. Sou Kyungsoo.” Ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou para dentro: “Venha, venha. Hoje a loja fica fechada e você vai tomar café comigo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não conseguia se controlar, mas olhava para todos os cantos procurando por Baekhyun. Mas foi a índia que disse ao perceber o olhar curioso: “Ele ainda está dormindo. Chegou muito tarde ontem. Acho que bebeu muito. Nunca vi ele fazer isso.” O rosto de Kyungsoo enrubesceu, ficou com vergonha por ser a provável razão da conduta atípica de Baekhyun. “Desculpe, deve ser minha culpa. Acho que ele não esperava me ver. Na verdade, acho que ele preferia que eu nunca tivesse aparecido.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uyara sempre mantinha um sorriso calmo no rosto e serviu duas xícaras de café. Entregou uma delas para o rapaz e ambos se sentaram pequena mesa redonda que ficava na cozinha. “Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sempre foi muito fechado. E eu sabia que havia uma razão para isso. E você é a razão, não é mesmo? Quem sabe agora com você aqui as coisas possam se resolver.” O ruivo baixou os olhos para xícara a sua frente e tomou um gole, como forma de tentar esconder a vergonha que sentia. O líquido tinha um gosto forte, mas muito agradável que fez ele se aquecer por dentro. “Espero que sim, eu vim para pedir desculpa. Talvez ele me perdoe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava deitado quando ouviu ruídos vindos da cozinha. Decidiu levantar e ver o que estava acontecendo. Hoje era dia de folga e a casa devia estar quieta até mais tarde. Uma pontada de dor de cabeça não estava ajudando com o seu temperamento já irritado. Deu passos lentos até entrar na cozinha e então congelou com a cena diante de seus olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meu filho, bom dia.” disse Uyara. Kyungsoo se virou rápido para trás. Na sua frente estava o moreno que tanto ansiava por ver, com as olheiras profundas e com o rosto pálido após avistar o ruivo. Este último se levantou rápido, seu corpo se movia involuntariamente quando estava perto do mais velho. Mas Baekhyun deu um passo para trás e disse: “Vá embora.” E sem esperar a resposta se virou, voltou para o quarto e trancou a porta. Lá dentro sentado na cama tentava entender o que estava acontecendo e adivinhar o que Kyungsoo queria. Para ele nada que o ruivo fizesse mudaria seus destinos: Kyungsoo teria que o deixar de novo e voltar para o mar, para onde o Baekhyun nunca mais poderia voltar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na cozinha o tritão desabou na cadeira. Após alguns segundos disse: “Acho que devo ir.” Uyara segurou a mão do rapaz a sua frente antes que levantasse: “Tudo bem, mas promete que vai voltar todo dia.” O ruivo encarava aqueles olhos estrelados e sinceros que lhe davam a sensação de já terem o visto antes: “Não acho que ele vai gostar que eu volte.” Ela chacoalhou a cabeça: “Mas eu vou, e se você voltar ele não vai poder te ignorar para sempre.” e lhe deu uma piscadela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça. Pelo menos alguém o ajudaria. Teria três meses para tentar, e tentaria até o último dia. Ele devia essa persistência e investimento a Baekhyun. Algo que deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Religiosamente Kyungsoo visitava a índia, todos os dias como o combinado, às vezes pela manhã outras à noite. Em nenhum dos dias Baekhyun os fazia companhia, mas pelo menos havia parado de pedir que o ruivo fosse embora e não voltasse mais. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Até que certa noite o moreno adentrou a cozinha e sentou-se à mesa. A índia somente sorria enquanto servia o jantar aos dois meninos a sua frente. Baekhyun não disse nenhuma palavra durante todo o jantar, enquanto Kyungsoo roubava as oportunidades para olhar para ele. Quando estavam prestes a terminar Uyara se levantou rápido: “Preciso sair. Aymore disse que precisa de ajuda com algumas decorações para o restaurante. Vocês podem ficar aí.” Largou os pratos na pia e em segundos desapareceu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agora os dois estavam sozinhos na cozinha. Não se olhavam e estavam em silêncio. Mas Baekhyun não aguentava mais, ele explodiria se continuassem nessa dança interminável: “O que você quer de mim? Porque ainda está aqui? Que diferença vai fazer se no final eu fico e você vai embora?” O ruivo já esperava as palavras proferidas, o rapaz na sua frente sempre foi muito sincero e honesto. E agora também o seria, falaria tudo o que pensa e sente, e se depois tivesse que ir embora, iria com o coração mais leve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu quero você. Sempre quis. Mas sei que é tudo culpa minha. Você perdeu sua cauda e eu te perdi naquele dia que fui um covarde. Eu vim porque queria te ver pelo menos uma vez antes de iniciar meu treinamento para ser rei. Quando eu for embora vou deixar meu coração e todos meus sentimentos com você. Só queria tentar te pedir desculpa e talvez receber um pouquinho de perdão, mas sei que não posso te pedir isso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun o encarava e a cada palavra sentia algo dentro dele acendendo e queimando cada vez mais forte. Seus olhos brilhavam, pois não importava quanto tempo havia passado Kyungsoo lhe era lindo e tudo nele o fazia sorrir por dentro e por fora. Ele tentou fingir que isso que sentia dentro de si era ódio, mas era algo muito mais poderoso. “Só hoje. Depois você precisa voltar pro mar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo estava confuso e repetiu as palavras do moreno: “Só hoje? Como assim?” O mais velhou pegou a mão do ruivo e parecia que a eletricidade navegava entre eles. “Eu vou ser seu só por hoje. Mas amanhã você tem que voltar. Eu não vou aguentar fazer isso todo dia sabendo que um dia você vai embora. Promete que é só hoje e depois você vai embora. Promete.” A cabeça do mais novo corria com os mil pensamentos e tentava achar outra solução. Mas tudo em vão, Baekhyun estava certo, então disse: “Prometo, mas vamos juntos até Fernando de Noronha. Nos despedimos lá.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apenas um olhar confirmava que os dois concordavam com os termos ali ditos. Mas Kyungsoo ainda não tinha entendido por completo o significado das palavras de Baekhyun. Em poucos segundos o moreno se inclinava em direção ao ruivo e o beijava. O toque de início foi suave, mas rapidamente se tornou voraz. O mais velho se levantou, arrastou a cadeira onde o mais novo estava sentado e sentou no seu colo o encarando. Ele poderia finalmente estar com o seu melhor amigo e maior desejo que já teve em sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O ruivo se sentiu inexperiente ao notar o quão seguro Baekhyun estava com essa intimidade, mas com aquele homem lindo em seu colo, o seu corpo respondia sem instruções. Agarrou o pescoço do moreno e o puxou para um beijo, enquanto o outro braço envelopou a cintura. O corpo em cima do seu era forte e longilíneo, e corria as suas mãos das pernas até o início das costas do mais velho para poder sentir todos os músculos bem definidos naquele corpo. O mais velho passava os dedos pelo cabelo do mais novo e rebolava bem lento e descompassado. Queria se afogar em Kyungsoo, ele era única água da qual sentiria falta para o resto de sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A respiração de ambos estava arfada e o volume em suas calças crescia. Quando Baekhyun rebolou mais forte e soltou um gemido com o toque, Kyungsoo parou abruptamente o beijo e ruborizou de vergonha: “Baekhyun eu... eu nunca…” O mais velho sabia o que ele queria dizer e lhe deu mais um beijo para depois dizer: “Eu imaginei. Vem, eu vou cuidar de você.” Levantou-se e esticou a mão para o mais novo. Este aceitou e seguiram para o quarto, onde a cama de solteiro de Baekhyun seria muito mais que o suficiente, pois nada mais importava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após trancar a porta o mais velho começou a despir o mais novo. Quando este estava nu, o conduziu até a cama e o fez sentar. Kyungsoo estava um pouco preocupado, mas quando Baekhyun se ajoelhou na sua frente e delicadamente enlaçou seus dedos em seu membro toda a razão se dissipou no ar. O moreno agora lambia da base até a cabeça do pau do mais novo apreciando os gemidos que este emitia com cada um dos seus toques. Movimentou sua mão de cima a baixo no pau do mais novo, enquanto sua língua circulava e chupava a cabecinha. Após alguns minutos assim, começou a chupar o pau inteiro de Kyungsoo, e fechava os olhos não acreditando que por tanto tempo havia sonhado com isso e agora estava acontecendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo arfava, e a anatomia humana não era tão diferente assim da sereiana, então fez o mais velho parar antes que pudesse gozar: “Eu quero que você também goze.” Baekhyun levantou e deu um sorrisinho: “Hoje é sua primeira vez, e pode ser bem dolorido.” O mais novo franziu a testa em desacordo: “Não importa, eu quero te fazer feliz hoje.” O moreno  se surpreendeu com as palavras, ainda não acreditava que tudo isso era real. Ele sorriu novamente e tirou toda sua roupa. O mais novo observava o quão perfeito ele era até mesmo na forma humana, e queria mergulhar no corpo do mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun se aproximou: “Hoje você vai me comer, e vai gozar dentro de mim. Não importa como, você vai me fazer feliz.” O mais novo segurava a cintura do mais velho enquanto este voltava para seu colo. O toque dos seus paus um contra o outro fez com que uma onda de calor irradiasse pelos seus corpos. O moreno pegou uma das mãos do mais novo e lambeu o dedo indicador e o dedo médio os deixando bem molhados. Em seguida guiou a mão molhada até seu períneo ensinando o mais novo como acariciá-lo: “Quando você quiser você vai enfiar um dedo e depois o outro, tudo bem?” Kyungsoo com as bochechas vermelhas somente chacoalhou a cabeça confirmando ter entendido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seus dedos molhados roçavam no períneo de Baekhyun e observava como isso o afetava. O corpo do mais velho se contorcia e de seus lábios saiam os gemidos mais doces. Então depois de um tempo enfiou o primeiro dedo devagar, olhando o mais velho fechar os olhos com a sensação de prazer. A cada gemido sentia que seu pau palpitava e sentia o pau de Baekhyun na sua barriga também palpitando. Depois de brincar com um dedo enfiou o outro dedo dentro do moreno. Os gemidos aumentaram e as reboladas também. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O mais velho estava extasiado com o toque de Kyungsoo, não importava que ele fosse virgem, pois agora estava com a única pessoa que desejou toda sua vida estar. O moreno abriu os olhos, afastou a mão do mais novo e levou sua própria mão ao pau do ruivo. Alinhou-se e começou a descer devagar. Já no começo o tritão arfava e gemia ao sentir seu pau entrando em Baekhyun. Este também gemia e apoiava a cabeça no ombro do mais novo enquanto subia e descia vagarosamente no pau dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O ritmo das investidas aumentou conforme o prazer se espalhava pelos seus corpos. Os beijos somente eram interrompidos para dar lugar as arfadas e gemidos. Estar juntos e se tocando sem medo era algo que os dois sonharam por anos. Dois melhores amigos dividindo uma cama e uma noite tão importante. Kyungsoo sentiu uma onda começando a se formar dentro de si: “Baek... eu…” Baekhyun foi até a orelha do mais novo, deu uma lambida e disse: “Eu também... vou gozar... Soo.” Kyungsoo apertava a cintura de Baekhyun e em alguns segundos gozou e gemia no peito do mais velho. Sentir a pulsação do pau e o gozo de Kyungsoo dentro de si fez com que Baekhyun gozasse na barriga do mais novo sem necessidade de qualquer estímulo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que os espasmos terminaram Baekhyun acolheu o rosto de Kyungsoo em suas mãos e olhava com intensidade de Carinho: “Eu te perdoo.” O mais novo foi arrebatado, e não podia parar a tempestade que agora rolava de seus olhos. Abraçou a cintura do mais velho e chorou em seu peito. O moreno abraçava e acariciava os cabelos vermelhos com um sorriso sincero, mas suas lágrimas eram um misto de felicidade e tristeza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A viagem até Fernando de Noronha durou três dias. Esses dias na estrada haviam dado tempo para ficarem juntos e conversarem sobre o que havia se passado em suas vidas. Mas ambos evitavam falar sobre o futuro. No quarto dia acordaram de madrugada e decidiram ver o nascer do sol juntos. Estavam em um mirante e viram o céu começar a clarear. Em poucos minutos o laranja acobreado começou a invadir o céu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun apertava a mão de Kyungsoo forte, mas não tinha nada a falar, o nó em sua garganta o impedia. E tinha medo de vacilar e pedir para o ruivo ficar, mas sabia que não seria bom para nenhum deles. Quando o sol já estava mais alto, o mais novo se virou para o mais velho e o seu olhar era de tristeza: “Eu ainda tenho mais tempo, eu poderia ficar…” mas o moreno colou a sua testa ao do ruivo: “Soo, não faz isso comigo, já dói demais. Se você ficar vai ser pior pra gente.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não disse mais nada e somente o abraçou forte. Dentro do seu coração desejou mais do que nunca ficar ao lado dele, desejou por algum tipo de solução miraculosa para toda essa dor de se despedir. Subitamente o mais novo ouviu em seus ouvidos um leve sussurro que soprava com o vento: “Dizer a verdade.” Ele abriu os olhos. Diria a verdade pelo menos uma vez para Baekhyun. Afastou-se um pouco para poder olhar o moreno e então disse docemente entre um sorriso: “Eu vou te amar pra sempre.” Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olhou quando Baekhyun respondeu: “Eu sempre te amei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O som de um gongo alto ressoou como uma explosão de ar nascesse deles, crescesse e expandiu até chegar ao mar, reverberando criando ondas que iam contra a maré. Ambos olhavam para o mar sem entender quando uma onda se ergue e se moveu até eles formando uma ponte. Uma sereia de cauda furta cor nadava na onda em direção a eles, ao começar a sair de dentro d'água ela se transformava em uma índia humana que ambos conheciam. Sim, eu acompanhei os dois durante esta trajetória, pois eles não sabiam o quão importante eram para a população sereiana. E agora era hora de explicar tudo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun e Kyungsoo me olhavam perplexos. O moreno foi o primeiro a falar: “Uyara... você é a…” e então o ruivo completou: “... a feiticeira.” Eu sorria e soltei uma risadinha “Sim, sou eu. E estou aqui para explicar tudo.” Dei uns passos para fora da onda para ficar mais próximo a eles e falei: “Há muito tempo atrás um feiticeiro humano amaldiçoou o povo sereiano. A maldição proibia qualquer relação que não fosse entre uma sereia e um tritão. Com isso a população automaticamente começou a odiar esses relacionamentos que fugissem à ‘regra’. Eu esperei por séculos um casal de tritões me achar, somente os que viessem a mim é que poderiam quebrar a maldição.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dois se entreolharam ainda de mãos dadas. Dei a volta para ficar atrás dele e abracei os com cada um de meus braços: “O amor de vocês precisava se mostrar forte, e assim o fez. E agora a maldição foi quebrada em todos os oceanos e mares. Os sereianos agora são livres para amar quem quiserem.” O rapaz mais velho se virou para mim com uma expressão brava: “Porque não me disse nada? Porque deixou tudo acontecer?” Encostei minha cabeça na dele e afaguei seu cabelo com minha mão: “Filho, eu não podia interferir em suas decisões. Vocês precisavam ser sinceros e dizer a verdade um para o outro. Somente um sentimento sincero e verdadeiro curaria os mares.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agora era Kyungsoo que me olhava com seus olhos grandes e novamente cheios de esperança: “Mas, e agora? Tudo isso e eu ainda vou ter que voltar e o Baek ficar aqui?” Me afastei deles, fiquei de frente e peguei suas mãos nas minhas: “Agora, vocês tem uma escolha. Você pode ficar e ser humano para sempre. Ou Baekhyun pode voltar a ser tritão. E o preço são as duas pérolas que carregam.” Então me afastei para lhes dar espaço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles se olhavam então o mais novo disse: “Eu faço o que você quiser. Há muito tempo decidi por nós dois e acabei te ferindo. Se quiser que eu fique eu fico.” Baekhyun se aproximou do ruivo, lhe deu um beijo e disse:  “Os oceanos precisam de um rei. E eu quero ser tritão de novo. E nadar com você pelo resto da minha vida.” Kyungsoo tirou o colar com sua pérola do pescoço e Baekhyun fez o mesmo. Olharam para mim e entregaram as pérolas. Eles não precisavam me dizer mais nada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A onda nos envolveu pela cintura e nos levou ao mar novamente. Kyungsoo e eu voltamos a nossa forma sereiana original, mas Baekhyun ainda era humano. Então fechei os olhos,  absorvi as energias das pérolas e as direcionei ao humano na minha frente. As águas se agitaram e envolveram Baekhyun como um tufão. Então seu cabelo começou a clarear e suas pernas a se unir. Desta vez não houve dor, e um sorriso se abria no rosto do tritão que volta ao mar. Em minutos seus cabelos loiros e escamas douradas estavam de volta.  Ao abrir os olhos admirava sua cauda dourada e como havia sentido saudade do mar. Kyungsoo nadou rápido na direção do agora loiro e o abraçou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun o admirava e afagava o cabelo do mais novo. Nenhum deles havia sentido tanta felicidade, mas sabiam que nada mais os separariam, e o futuro seria  promessa e concretização de todos os seus sonhos de criança: estariam juntos para sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finais: Caraca! vou dizer que não esperava que essa Fic se transformasse em um conto de fada. haha</p>
<p>Somente esclarecendo que "Aracê" significa nascer do sol, aurora, em Tupi Guarani. </p>
<p>Se você gostou, por favor deixe seu comentário, e depois da “advinhação” me segue no twitter!</p>
<p>E muito obrigado por ler!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>